1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuel injector assemblies having a combined initial injection and peak injection pressure regulator.
2. Background Art
A fuel injector assembly having a combined initial injection and peak injection pressure regulator addresses a need in the art for a fuel injector assembly system which may be employed to lower the initial rate of fuel injection and to limit peak injection pressure in a simple, inexpensive and cost-effective manner.
One short-coming with such regulators is with the precision at which it can control a waste gate valve to control the valve's opening and closing pressure. The disadvantage is due to a differential in surface area of the waste gate valve being exposed to high pressure fuel when the valve is closed that is substantially less than a surface area exposed to the fuel when the valve is opened. This surface area differential causes a correspondingly differential in opening and closing pressure that prevents the waste gate valve from controlling its open and closing pressure with desired precision.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a fuel injector assembly which can more closely control the opening and closing pressures of a waste gate valve.